Mate
by Smells-Like-Mary
Summary: Hinata, TenTen, Sakura and Ino were 4 normal girls until 4 vampires kidnap them and try to force them to become their mates. NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen
1. Chapter 1: I Think We Found Our Mates

**Mate**

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter one: I Think We Found Our Mates**

The clock began ringing, Hinata knew it was time to wake up and go to school. She stood up from her bed and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair and then she showered. While drying herself up she decided to go with a long sleeved white sweater; a black pencil skirt that went down to her knees that hugged her beautifully and some cute slippers. In other words she looked very pretty. She picked up her bag and walked out of her house.

Hinata was a shy girl that was sometimes picked on by other students for always being naive. She was very pretty too, so sometimes perverts tried to make a move on her, but fortunately her best friend TenTen was always by her side to help her out.

TenTen was a year older than Hinata. Hinata was 16 and TenTen was 17 and they had known each other since they were little girls. Hinata was a rich kid, but a shy one and TenTen was a normal girl, but very tomboyish.

Hinata walked to school silently, but a brown haired girl caught up with her. "Good morning Hinata!" said TenTen cheerfully.

"Good morning TenTen" TenTen was wearing a black tank top with a camo jacket over it, black shorts that ended in the middle of her thighs and some cool black sneakers with green shoestrings.

They began walking to school together. They passed in front of a café and a couple of perverts walked up to them "Hey, you got a nice rack" said one while he looked directly at Hinata´s chest.

"Don't forget her butt, check it out!" said the other pointing at Hinata´s backside. Hinata felt so embarrassed, why did this stuff kept happening to her? She tried to cover herself with her arms, but the men kept staring at her. TenTen got angry fast, so she balled out her hands and punched the perverts. The two creeps fell to the ground.

"Ouch, what's up with you, just because no one likes you, you don't have to take it out on us!" said one of the perverts while rubbing his cheek.

"Shut up pervert, get out of here or I'll kick your ass!" yelled TenTen to the perverts.

"I like to see you try" said one with a confident look.

TenTen, now mad as hell, punched them like crazy and then she finished them with an air kick. They tried to get up, but she pinned them down with her foot "I hope I don't ever see you here again, go that?"

Then she took her foot off. They got up and started to run "You'll pay for this bitch!" said one of them as he ran away.

"Well that takes care of them" said TenTen laughing; Hinata then noticed TenTen´s hand was red.

"TenTen you hurt your hand" said Hinata holding the other girl's hand.

"Don't worry Hinata, its nothing, I can barely feel it" replied the older girl.

They began walking to school again; little did they know that a couple of strangers inside the café had been watching them.

At school they said goodbye and walked to their respective classrooms.

* * *

"Did you see them?" asked the one with blonde hair.

"Yes I saw them" said the other one while sipping some coffee. "I think we found our mates" he continued.

"I know can you believe it? The two of them at the same time" said the blonde as he finished his soda.

"I want the feisty one, I like hard-to-get types" said the long haired one.

"No problem, I fixed my eyes in the other one, she seems shy, which makes this all more fun for me" said the blonde with a smirk revealing his sky blue eyes.

"Well we better wait for our girls to get out of school" said the other showing his lavender eyes. They got up and walked away anticipating the moments they would face their soon to be beloved.


	2. Chapter 2: We Want Both Of You

**Mate**

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter two: We Want Both Of You**

After 7 long boring hours of school Hinata sighed _"school is finally over" _She was relieved, now she could go with TenTen and have that chocolate shake that she had been craving for at least 2 hours ago. She waited for TenTen at the school main gate.

"Hey Hinata!" waved TenTen as she ran up to her. Hinata and TenTen walked to a nearby café and got their shakes. Hinata got her chocolate one and TenTen had a banana one. After that they had nothing more to do, and today was Friday so they had no school tomorrow. They relaxed and sipped their shakes. After half an hour they got up and left. Then they walked all over town until it was night.

"Oh my, time sure flies" said Hinata looking at her wristwatch.

"Don't worry, there's no school tomorrow, so it's officially girls night out!" said TenTen with her fist in the air. Hinata sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Let's go and have some fun" said TenTen "How about some karaoke?" added TenTen. Hinata nodded and with that they were off. They decide to go to a really popular karaoke bar in the city, but it was too far so they looked for a shortcut.

They ran through a dark alley, but suddenly they stopped. TenTen had sensed something and she had a bad feeling about it. They were two shadows there that didn't seem very friendly. The shadows emerged and revealed two gorgeous guys. TenTen rolled her eyes "More perverts…" and got ready to fight.

"We're not perverts" said the blonde annoyed by the comment.

"Who are you then?" asked TenTen with her fist up, Hinata was too afraid to talk and clung to TenTen.

"Guess what we are" said the other one flashing his fangs. TenTen´s heart skipped a beat; Hinata closed her eyes hoping this would all be a bad dream. TenTen couldn't believe it, they were real life vampires. She freaked out inside, but didn't let her guard down.

"What the hell do you want?" The older girl nervously hoped it wouldn't be anything serious.

"We want both of you" the blonde answered her question chuckling.

"You two will become our mates" added the other one smirking, again showing his fangs.

"What the hell?!" yelled TenTen, Hinata´s eye widened. "No way in hell are we going anywhere with you!"

"You don't have a choice" chuckled the long haired stranger as he cornered TenTen.

"TenTen!" screamed Hinata but then the blonde one appeared in front of Hinata smirking.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said the blonde as he looked at Hinata. He touched Hinata´s cheek and she winced in fear. He then closed the distance between him and Hinata and kissed her forcefully. Hinata fainted and as her body slumped down; her assaulter picked her up bridal style.

"Hinata!" screamed TenTen.

"You should pay more attention to yourself" TenTen had forgotten about the creep in front of her. He grabbed her wrists tightly and licked her neck. "You taste so good" The sultry whisper in TenTen´s ear sent shivers up her spine and when she didn't expect it, he kissed her, immediately fainting in his arms.

"Well, shall we go then?" asked the blonde almost impatiently.

"Naruto you can be so impatient sometimes" said the other as he picked the feisty girl up.

"Well, don't you want to play with your girl Neji?"

"Okay, okay let's go fox boy" said Neji as he imagined something naughty. And then the four of them vanished into darkness leaving no trail that they were ever there.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Do You Belong To?

**Mate**

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter three: Who Do You Belong To?**

Hinata woke up in a soft bed with deep orange satin sheets. She looked around the room, it was very dark, but it was gorgeous. "You're awake" Hinata jumped from the bed in fear. The blonde guy she had seen before was sitting on a chair next to the bed smiling and showing his really long fangs.

Hinata was terrified. "What do you want with me?"

"I told you before, you are to become my mate" now his face was filled with hunger… lust hunger. He appeared behind Hinata in a flash and grabbed her by the waist. He began kissing her neck, sucking her luscious skin. This made her moan and as soon as she noticed what she had done she put her hand in top of her mouth. This made him smirk as he kissed her neck again. "I see, resisting my kisses?"

"Please stop it" Hinata gasped as she felt him sucking hardly on her skin. "Please" she pleaded. The blonde held her waist with one hand and then with the other he grabbed her breast. Hinata gasped at this, it was like she was in shock. He began playing gently with her nipple. Hinata felt pleasure, but she would never let him know. Good thing she was wearing her clothes or she would have moaned again.

"Still resisting?" said the stranger. He was going to go deeper, but then a knock sounded at the door.

"Naruto, bring the girl with the others, we're going to feed and hurry up!" said another person, still unknown to Hinata.

"Na-Naruto?" whispered Hinata looking at him.

"That's my name" said Naruto as he turned to face her. The blonde was now smiling at her, but not an evil smile, it was more like a grin, a goofy one. He was like a different person from the one who was kissing her neck a minute ago. Suddenly he appeared in front of Hinata showing his sky blue eyes. "You're mine" he whispered as he looked in her eyes. Hinata was now a deep red. He then grabbed her hand and took her out of the room.

Naruto got out of the room with Hinata, now facing three other guys. There was Neji, and two other guys that went by the name of Sasuke and Shikamaru. They all were gorgeous men. "Naruto good choice" said the guy with spiked jet black hair and onyx eyes as he looked at Hinata. Hinata hid behind Naruto clinging to his clothes; he was all she knew right now that she could trust.

"Sasuke stop looking at her, you got yours!" yelled Naruto at Sasuke.

"I know stupid, I like mine better" stated Sasuke as a matter-of-factly.

"Hey you two, shut up! I'm hungry, let's go!" said the guy with a black spiked ponytail. With that Naruto led Hinata to another dark room where they were two other girls and by surprise, TenTen. Naruto locked the door behind her.

"TenTen!" yelled Hinata as she hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad to see you!" said TenTen as tears began to fill her eyes.

"What's happening? What's this place?" asked Hinata.

"So, you two are new?" a girl with pink hair said. Hinata nodded. "Apparently, we four have been kidnapped by vampires to become their mates, hard to believe huh? Not to mention escaping is useless" she continued

"How do you know that?" asked TenTen.

"Because I tried once and got off with a warning, I don't know if he meant it, but I don't want to find out" answered the other girl who had a really long blonde ponytail. "I'm Ino and this is Sakura, we've been here for three days" said the blonde girl while pointing to the other one. "I belong to Shikamaru and she belongs to Sasuke" she added.

"Who do you belong to?" asked Sakura.

"What do you mean belong? I don't belong to anybody!" yelled TenTen.

"You don't have a choice; neither of us" said Ino sadly.

"So we give up and stay here so these freaks can do whatever they want with us—" TenTen was cut off.

"And we have to bear their children" added Sakura while looking at the floor.

"What! I won't bear no freak's children! Neither will I do anything he wants!" screamed TenTen, she was now sobbing.

Hinata thought what "her" mate would do, all the things she'll have to endure, like offering her body to a complete stranger that desired it, having children with a man she knew nothing about and waste her entire life in the middle of nowhere as a prisoner. She shook off that thought and began shaking.

* * *

The girls sat on the couches inside that dark room for hours. TenTen was restless, she couldn't stop being angry and tapping her foot. Hinata had stopped crying, but was still shaking. When they heard the door open, they looked up to see the boys stepped inside. They were looking at 4 scared girls who were sitting on blood red couches. TenTen ran up to "her" mate and slapped him across the face. The other girls gasped covering their mouths. The other guys looked at TenTen surprised; they knew she was in big trouble. Neji was in shock. _"H-How dare she?"_ He thought, and then he grabbed her by her wrist tightly and dragged her to his room. He would have to punish her. _"No one does this things to me, no one!" _was the last thing that passed by Neji's mind before he vanished with TenTen.

The other girls knew they would have to cooperate to survive. Naruto ran up to Hinata and grabbed her hand and led her into his room.

Shikamaru went to his mate, Ino was nervous, she didn't know what to expect. "Come darling" said Shikamaru as he grabbed Ino´s arm like a gentleman and led her to his room.

Sakura was the only one left. Sasuke looked at her hungrily. Sakura knew that she couldn't escape so she glared at him. Sasuke walked up to her, smirking "Don't get mad" Obviously it brought him pleasure seeing her angry because he knew what she was worried about. "I won't do that…" Sakura looked at him surprised "Yet…" added Sasuke making Sakura shake with fear.

Sasuke tried to pick her up bridal style, but Sakura pushed him "I know where your room is" with that she began walking and Sasuke smirked again.

_"This is going to be interesting"_


	4. Chapter 4: Ready For Dinner

**Mate**

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter four: In Their Rooms**

**-In Neji´s Room-**

TenTen was pushed into Neji´s room. He would have to punish her for humiliating him in front of everyone. TenTen saw the look in his eyes and backed away only to trip and fall on his bed. Neji took advantage of the situation and got on top of her. "You will pay for what you did" he whispered in her ear. TenTen imagined the worst and closed her eyes tightly. Neji began licking her neck, up and down and then TenTen felt pain. Neji had bit her. Blood came down on her neck only to be licked by him. "You taste delicious"

"You… Bastard!" screamed TenTen trying to get up, but was pinned down by Neji.

"You're going to get what you deserve" said Neji glaring as he grabbed one of TenTen´s breast and then squeezed it hard.

TenTen winced in pain _"I won't give in… I won't!" _yelled TenTen in her mind. She tried to push him off, but she couldn't.

"If you hadn't slapped me, this wouldn't have to happen _now_"

"What?!" screamed TenTen "So you would have done this later?!"

"Of course, I had this planned for you a long time ago" replied Neji.

"Leave me alone, you psycho!" TenTen screamed only to be silenced by Neji kissing her.

Because of her mouth being open, Neji had slipped his tongue in savoring all he could find. TenTen could feel his hands traveling down her body touching everything. She began punching him, kicking him, but nothing seemed to work. To her surprise Neji got up, but only to take his shirt off and get on top of her again. He kissed her again, this time passionately. He took one of her hands and placed it on his chest; he wanted her to feel his muscular chest. He moved her hand up and down on his chest, feeling all his muscle lines. TenTen face was now tomato red. She pushed him away and broke the kiss making Neji get up from the bed. She coughed gasping for air.

"So you like it" said Neji smirking as he pointed to his chest.

"No, I don't!" yelled TenTen knowing that she was lying. She did like touching his chest, but she didn't want to admit it!

Neji got near her, grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Her face now on his chest and her hands on his well framed arms. She blushed more than she had been already, but his chest felt so good. Then he pulled her face up for a kiss. But this kiss was different; it was sweet, not rough or forced on her. TenTen liked this, but before she could do something about it Neji pulled back.

Without looking back Neji walked to the door putting his shirt back on "Get cleaned and dressed for dinner" with that he left leaving a confused TenTen.

"Wasn't he supposed to punish me?"

**-Shikamaru´s Room-**

Ino was looking out the window in Shikamaru's room, her arms crossed. It was very dark but you could see the stars in the sky, very different from the city. "Hey, come here" called Shikamaru who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I don't want to" said Ino still looking out the window.

"Your loss, I was going to invite you to sleep on the bed, but if you want to sleep on the floor, fine by me" replied Shikamaru as he rested with his hand behind his head.

"What! You're going to make me sleep on the floor, what kind of man are you?!"

"You are a troublesome woman, and for your information I'm a vampire" sighed Shikamaru.

"I don't care if you are an alien, a gentleman treats his woman with respect!" yelled Ino.

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow _"Did she just call herself 'my' woman?"_

Ino froze when she realized what she had just said _"Oh my God! Did I just call myself 'his' woman? God tell me he didn't hear that!"_ Ino begged in her mind.

Shikamaru smirked and appeared behind her and grabbed her waist "So you consider yourself my woman?"

_"Never mind"_ thought Ino. "Didn't you called me a troublesome woman a few seconds ago"

"There's nothing more that I like than a troublesome woman" replied Shikamaru kissing her neck.

"Be careful what you do, I don't want to end up bitten" said Ino resisting his kisses. He smirked as he kissed her again. Ino was starting to enjoy this when Shikamaru pulled away.

"We're going to dinner, get ready" and with that he left the room. _"What a troublesome man indeed" _thought Ino half smiling.

**-Sasuke´s Room-**

Sasuke entered behind Sakura and embraced her. "Let me go you bastard!" shouted Sakura.

"Why should I?" Sakura knew the bastard was smirking. "Because you're a smirking-horny-pervert who wants to grope me, rape me and then throw me away like a piece of used gum!"

"Well, you're right on two things"

"What?!" Sakura turned around, now facing him.

"You wouldn't stoop so low as to rape me now would you?!"

Sasuke bent down to her ear "I don't plan to rape you, I plan to make love to you" he whispered in her ear. She blushed extremely at this comment. He left her blushing alone as he took off his shirt revealing his well sculpted chest. Then Sasuke went up to Sakura, grabbed her and threw her on the bed, not causing her any harm. He got on top of her but then did something un-expectant. He flipped her around, so he was now on the bottom and she was now on top.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura confused. Sasuke just looked at her. She tried to get off the bed, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Sakura didn't want to fall on top of him, because that would make him do stupid, horny, perverted things. So she used her arms for support. She looked at a slightly blushing Sasuke, who then recovered to a smirk, well more like a perverted smirk. _"What's with that face?" _wondered Sakura as she looked at him. She tilted her hand to touch something strange and well-muscled. She looked down to see one of her hand on the bed and the other one on his crotch. _"Oh My Fucking God, what am I doing?!"_ She got up from her position and turned her head to the side embarrassed, but then she felt something. She looked back to see that Sasuke had grabbed and was now caressing her butt.

"Nice ass" Sakura was going to get Kung Fu style on him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. To her surprise her hand landed on his nipple. Sasuke took her hand and began rubbing his nipple in circles using her index finger, feeling it get harder and harder. Her face which was on his chest felt him getting hotter. She pulled back with all she could, breathing hard.

"I know you liked it" said Sasuke while looking at her. She knew that he was right, she did liked it and her body wanted to go farther but her mind wouldn't let her. He was a vampire for Pete's sake, and he kidnapped her too, why would she want to go any further with him? Suddenly Sasuke got up and went to the door "Get ready for dinner" said Sasuke as he left the room with his shirt in hand. Sakura sat on the bed confused.

**-Naruto´s Room-**

Hinata was pulled by Naruto into his room. He let go of her and looked at her. "Wow, you sure are gorgeous" Hinata blushed. "And to think you're all mine"

_"His?"_ Hinata thought _"I'm… his?"_ Her face now looking down.

Naruto looked at her worriedly. He held her chin up making her look at him. She was crying. _"Hinata"_ he thought.

"Please tell me you won't rape me, please!" she begged grabbing his arms, almost falling to the floor on her knees.

"I won't, I just wanted someone to be with me, you see I've always been alo- nothing, forget it" Naruto bit his tongue. Now was not the time.

Hinata looked up surprised with his answer. Then she unexpectedly hugged him "Thank you" She buried her face in his chest.

"I got one question though" said Naruto scratching his chin. Hinata looked at him. "What did you think of me when you first saw me?"

Hinata blushed and pulled away. "I-I Na… ruto" Naruto just stared at her. "Well I was scared at first, I thought I was going to die, but you're not a bad person… and I thought you were really… cute" Naruto smiled, the thought of her thinking he was cute was enough to drive him crazy.

He grabbed Hinata by the waist and began spinning with her. After spinning, now dizzy, Naruto went for a kiss. Hinata was still scared, so she shut her eyes. His hand moved from her waist to her butt making her gasp. Naruto took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into her mouth savoring her sweet taste. Then he began squeezing her butt. Hinata gasped again only to make him grin against the kiss. They began to fall on top of the bed. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto began kissing her neck and biting it softly. Hinata moaned in pleasure, Naruto smiled and continued. He was going to go under her shirt, but a loud knock came from the door. _"Not again!"_ thought Naruto irritated as he was interrupted for the second time.

"Hey stupid get ready for dinner" yelled a voice outside. They sat up.

"Well Hinata you better get ready for dinner" said Naruto with a goofy smile on his face. With that Naruto left the room. Hinata didn't want Naruto to go, she wanted to kiss him again, but then got up to the bathroom to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5: Ex Girlfriend

**Mate**

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter five: Ex-Girlfriend**

The girls washed up and got dressed with clothes they found in their rooms. To their surprise there were black dresses in their closets, all different from one another. Sakura got a short black dress that went on top of her knees, Ino's was long and sexy having a long slit on the side of the dress revealing her legs, Hinata's dress revealed her shoulders with sleeves that began at the chest and her skirt was long touching the floor. Finally TenTen's had a short mermaid dress that went beneath the knees with small sleeves covering her shoulders. After they got dressed they met up in the hall. "Are you sure this is okay?" asked Sakura

"Come on, don't be a wimp, what can they possibly do to us?" answered a very cocky TenTen.

"I-I don't want to think about it" said Hinata as she gulped. They all went down the marvelous stairs to find a gorgeous dining room. The boys were talking until they saw them.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran up to Hinata and hugged her "You look really beautiful!" Hinata blushed.

"My troublesome woman" said Shikamaru as he walked up to Ino.

"Well, well, the little tomboy turned into a little girl" said Neji with a smirk plastered on his face while looking at TenTen, she just glared at him.

Sakura just stood there watching all of them until she turned to look at Sasuke. He was looking at her up and down while licking his lips. _"Is he licking his lips?! He's such a pervert!" _Sakura glared at him, this only made him smirk.

The boys led them to the dining room. They each sat in their respective places, every guy across their girl. Then Sasuke snapped his fingers and suddenly waiters began to come out with different plates of food. The girls were surprised, it all looked delicious.

_"At least they have style"_ thought TenTen as she looked at the food. The waiters began to serve. "Hey if you're all vampires, what the hell are you doing eating normal food? Don't you all just suck blood out of people?" asked TenTen out of nowhere.

"We can eat whatever we want as long as we have blood as our main source" said Neji as he focused on his plate.

"Oh, whatever…" said TenTen. They were about to have their first bite when...

"SURPRISE! Guess who's here!" came a woman who jumped from the dining room's open window. Her gothic style clothes were ripped, exposing half her body. The boys sweat dropped. The girls were in shock. The woman had blonde hair wrapped in four short ponytails. She looked at Shikamaru and went straight to him. "Shikamaru what are you doing here? You should be out on the town with me having a good time" said the woman as she stroked his hair.

"Temari I have told you a hundred times I broke up with you, now leave me alone" said Shikamaru annoyed.

"Now Shikamaru, y'know we were meant to be together"

"Back-Off you crazy woman!" Shikamaru was more annoyed than ever.

Temari looked at Ino who was seated in front of Shikamaru. "So this is the whore who's replacing me?" said Temari while looking at up and down at Ino with disgust.

"This is my woman and you will respect her!" Shikamaru's voice rose "Besides I was young when I met you and I made the mistake of making you my girlfriend, but we're over now" Said Shikamaru while he crossed his arms. Ino was surprised; he defended her, was he truly good?

"We'll see" Temari appeared behind Ino in a sudden flash and grabbed her hair pulling her off her chair. With her sharp nails she cut Ino's neck, making the human girl wince in pain. "Well, I see you have a weakling as your woman" She let go of Ino and jumped to the window. "Let's see if you can resist yourself from killing her tonight" And with that she disappeared.

Shikamaru knew what she had referred to. He knew his vampire instincts would made him get blinded by the blood's smell and slip into a rampage.

"He-hey wh-what did she mean?" Ino looked at Shikamaru still bleeding.

"Ino..." Shikamaru knew he wouldn't resist. The sweet smell of blood flooded the room and the girls knew it would be a matter of minutes before the other boys too lost all control.

"Girls run!" yelled Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Shit!

**Mate**

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter six: Oh Shit!**

"Oh Fuck" said TenTen.

"Go!" screamed Neji as he and the others held Shikamaru who had lost all his senses and was now mad.

Ino looked one last time at Shikamaru, tears appearing on her eyes, but was pulled by Sakura. "Ino we can't stay here, c'mon!"

"Ok" she replied. They ran out of the dining room. They kept running, because they didn't know the mansion very well. They stopped at a large room with beautiful paintings and sculptures.

"What are we going to do? They are going to catch up with us in a few minutes!" said Sakura.

"Well, then prepare for the worst" added TenTen. Everyone looked at TenTen with panic. "Oh… ok, we'll divide in two groups, I'll go with Sakura" said TenTen "Hinata take care of Ino, she's wounded and you know about stuff like that"

"Ok" Hinata nodded.

"Me and Sakura are going to look for help; you just keep Ino out of trouble"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" whined Ino while she dried up her tears

"Nothing" Sweat dropped TenTen. Sakura and TenTen ran out of where they were and left Hinata and Ino.

"C'mon Ino let's go somewhere safe" And they left to find some place to hide.

* * *

"Naruto hold him!" Naruto was holding his face with his hands "Naruto" whispered Neji. Naruto looked at him, his eyes were super bright, his fangs were bigger, his nails longer and sharper. "Fuck no! Not now! Sasuke hold him!"

"I'm starting to go too, I won't last!"

"Do what you can!" yelled Neji while holding a blood crazed Shikamaru.

Sasuke went up to Naruto and grabbed him from behind. "You crazy idiot stay put!" yelled Sasuke at an out of control Naruto.

* * *

Ino and Hinata hid themselves in a room that looked like a living room, but it was more gorgeous that any other living room they have ever seen. It had a classic sense of style, but still very beautiful. "Ino c'mon" said Hinata crouching behind a couch. Ino crouched next to her. Hinata looked at Ino´s neck "You're bleeding, but it's not serious" Hinata began bandaging her neck with a mantel she found on a nearby table. "This will have to do for now" said Hinata placing the now ripped mantel on Ino´s neck.

"Ow, that hurts"

"I'm doing the best I can" Suddenly they heard footsteps; they looked over the couch silently. Shikamaru was standing in the door, his eyes looked strange and his fangs were longer. Hinata covered Ino´s mouth. Shikamaru began walking through the room. _"Oh god, he's going to find us"_ thought Hinata.

_"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"_ was Ino´s thoughts. Being so scared Ino tapped her heel against the floor.

_"No!"_ thought Hinata.

_"Oh fucking shit!"_ thought Ino. Then Shikamaru appeared in front of them. Both of them were like ´Oh My God!' He grabbed Ino and threw her on the wall. She screamed in pain. He reappeared in front of her and placed his hand in her neck choking her. Hinata ran up to him and started pounding him, but she had no effect on him. So he pushed her away. Then his attention went to Ino again. He took the bandage off and licked her neck savoring the blood already there "Shikamaru stop!" Her eyes met his, he wasn't the same. He then bit her on the neck hard, blood sliding down her neck "No Shika-maru…" She felt woozy and fainted. Hinata got up and slapped him in the face, Ino hit the floor.

Shikamaru looked at her "God!" Hinata whispered. She then ran like crazy, Shikamaru following her. She ran and ran. While she ran she closed her eyes, scared of what she might see. Then she hit something hard. She looked up to see Naruto looking at her, his eyes were now bright blue, very freakish looking, and his fangs were sticking out of his mouth. _"Not you too"_ she thought. She ran away, but Naruto followed her and pinned her to a wall. She noticed Shikamaru was gone, but Naruto was right in her face. He growled at her and she closed her eyes tightly. She felt his tongue go down her neck. She felt frustrated, she didn't want to die this young and like this. Hinata had to do something if she didn't want to die, but what? She then threw herself onto Naruto and kissed him. She thought this could bring him back, like in the movies right? _"Please go back to your old self"_ she pleaded in her mind. A few seconds later she felt her kiss being responded and she pulled back.

"Why did you pull back? It was getting good" said Naruto with his silly grin in his face.

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata hugged him, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm okay, don't worry" said Naruto as he hugged her back. Suddenly Hinata remembered Ino, TenTen and Sakura and the whole situation.

"Naruto the others are in danger, you got to help them!" But as soon as she said that Shikamaru appeared in the door holding a fainted Ino.

"Well it looks like I'll have to smack some sense into the guys" said Naruto cracking his knuckles.


	7. Chapter 7: What The Hell Happened Here?

**Mate**

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter seven: What The Hell Happened Here?**

Shikamaru was in front of them holding Ino. "Stay back Hinata" said Naruto as he formed a ball in his hand. Before striking him, Naruto had to make Shikamaru drop Ino. To his surprise Shikamaru dropped Ino to attack him. There was his chance! "Rasengan!" Naruto ran towards him and hit him in the stomach. The blow was enough to throw him against a wall and leave him unconscious. "One down, two to go" said Naruto.

* * *

"Hurry up Sakura" yelled TenTen. Sakura and TenTen were being chased by Neji. "Damn it, if he gets both of us we're screwed" said TenTen "Sakura go get help, I'll hold him off"

"I won't leave you alone!"

"Go, it our only option!" Sakura agreed and left to find help.

Sakura ran "Somebody help!" she knew the risk of the other boys hearing her, but she had to find help fast. "Hinata, Ino, help!"

Hinata heard Sakura "Oh god, Sakura's in trouble"

"Let's go" said Naruto. Ino had already woken up, but was still a little fuzzy from the choke. They headed out to find Sakura. Halfway they found an exhausted Sakura.

"Sakura, what happened?" asked Hinata.

"There's no time to waste, TenTen is trapped!" They ran to the scene, but Sakura stayed behind. She was too exhausted to go with them. Naruto, Hinata and a blurry Ino found TenTen being cornered by Neji.

"Hey stupid wake up!" yelled Naruto. Neji left TenTen and ran to Naruto and forcefully grabbed him kissing and licking his neck. Naruto moaned.

"Hey idiot I'm not your woman!" Hinata blushed. Naruto took the chance to punch him in the face and throw him into a wall. TenTen ran up to the guys and hugged Hinata. After a few minutes Neji regained consciousness.

"What the hell happened?" said Neji rubbing his head.

"Oi, you're back to your old self" replied Naruto. "Okay, one more to go" stated Naruto. "Oh and another thing, don't ever kiss my neck again" said Naruto pointing to Neji.

"What?! Hey woman come here"

"Why?!" asked TenTen annoyed.

"To get his taste out of my mouth" TenTen was angry, she flipped him the bird and walked off with Hinata, Naruto and Ino, sticking closely to them. Neji followed.

* * *

Sakura was alone in a corridor; her friends went to TenTen's aid and she was left all alone. Suddenly she heard growls behind her; it was Sasuke. "Not now" she whispered.

Sasuke grabbed her by her wrist and bit it, then licked it making his way up to her arm and elbow. Sakura just closed her eyes very tightly. Using his other hand he lifted her dress up and grazed her skin. Sakura opened her eyes and noticed that Sasuke had weird black spots on his body and one of his eyes was yellow. He then tried to kiss her "No, stop!" she begged.

Out of nowhere came a "Rasengan!" It hit Sasuke in the stomach.

"Hinata!" yelled Sakura in relief.

"Sakura are you okay?" asked Hinata. She ran to Sakura's side.

"I think he's out cold"

"We better go check Shikamaru too" said Ino.

TenTen looked at Ino like an idiot _"Is she worried about him?"_

Sasuke was beginning to regain consciousness. "I feel like something ran over my head"

"Hey you're back stupid"

"Shut up idiot" replied Sasuke to Naruto.

"Oh shut up both of you" said Shikamaru walking towards them rubbing his head.

"Well, Pardon my French but what the hell happened here?" Asked TenTen.

"Long story short" sighed Shikamaru "Temari's got some kind of ability that drives other vampires crazy, some are immune, but certainly not us. No one knows how she does it. That's why I broke up with her, that and she's crazy"

"No duh" Ino replied.

"I guess everything's back to normal now" said Neji grabbing TenTen waist.

"Don't touch me!" said an angry TenTen "I'm glad everything's okay now, but I still hate you and want to go home"

"Well everything's definitely back to normal" Shikamaru smirked. Both Neji and TenTen glared at each other.


	8. Chapter 8: Time To Make This Official

**Mate**

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter eight: ****Time To Make This Official**

It had been a month and a half since the incident involving Temari happened. It had been fairly quiet since then. The girls had been happy that night was over, but their reality was starting to sink in. Living kidnapped against their will with real-live vampires. It all seemed like some ridiculous nightmare straight out of a horror book. Will they live their whole life captive? They asked themselves that question each passing day.

Hinata stood in Naruto's balcony with her arms around herself. It was cold, winter was approaching. She looked at the falling leaves float in the wind and wondered if her father was worried about her. "Hinata" Naruto stood behind her with a serious look. She turned to look his way "I'll be leaving to feed, go to the safe room" Hinata obeyed not wanting to make him mad. It was called the safe room, not because they were safe, but because it was like a bank safe and nobody could get out of it. She left the balcony and walked towards the safe room, she already knew where it was from being there many times. She opened the door and saw that Sakura and Ino were already inside, only TenTen missed.

"Let go of me you barbarian!" TenTen screamed from the hallway. Hinata turned to see Neji dragging TenTen by the arm. Every time the guys would go to feed and they would have to go to the safe room, TenTen had been dragged out kicking and screaming out of Neji's room.

"Move it, my patience is running thin" Neji said annoyed realizing her little act was getting old. "Get in there and shut up!" he said while pushing her inside. The safe room now closed, the guys left for their weekly feeding.

Midway through their jumping from roof to roof, Shikamaru stopped. The other three stopped in mid-air and went to him. "What's the hold up, I'm starving here" protested Naruto with his arms behind his head.

"Can it idiot, he must have a reason" said Sasuke as he slapped Naruto upside the head.

"Yeah, I do. I've been thinking-"

"And what was that like?" joked Naruto. Everyone glared at him.

"No really, it's time to make this official. The girls are not going back to their families, but they do deserve to say their farewells. I believe we can give them a week to said their goodbyes and pack their stuff"

"Right, but if they try to escape?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't think they'll disobey, but if they do, there will be a harsh punishment for their insolence" replied a very serious Shikamaru.

"When do we let them go?" asked Neji with his arms crossed.

"Tomorrow at 8:00PM at this very roof. We will tell them about the one week deadline and the consequence if they break it"

"What!? One week without Hinata! The world might as well end"

"You sure get stupider each day" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke! Take that back!" Protested Naruto.

"Whatever, can we go eat now?" said a very impatient Neji.

"Yeah, let's go" said Shikamaru jumping again, followed by Neji, Sasuke and a yelling Naruto.

* * *

The girls had been in the safe room for hours. It was dark except for the only light coming from a small window near the ceiling. "I'm hungry!" cried Ino for the 15th time. The other three wanted to slap her for whining for the past hour and a half.

"Shut up for crying out loud!" replied TenTen looking at the ceiling slumped in the red blood sofa.

"Yeah, we are all hungry, not just you" said Sakura annoyed with her arms folded and eyes closed, sitting crossed-legged.

"Where could the guys be?" Wondered Hinata out loud.

"Are you seriously asking that Hinata?" asked TenTen

"It's just they might give us something to eat if they were here"

"But I'm sure they've make us beg for it first" said TenTen looking at Hinata. "I rather starved than beg him"

"C'mon TenTen let's try to cooperate"

"And for what? They're never letting us go, they made that quite clear. Face it Hinata, were trapped forever unless I think of something"

"Are you crazy?!" yelled Ino jumping from her seat. "Last time I tried I got off with a warning from Shikamaru and that's him who's calm most of the time, Neji isn't patient like him. He would surely make you pay!"

"I don't care, if I don't-"

"Hello girls" said Naruto smirking while opening the door. The girls turned to look at him, each with a different expression than the rest.

"Tomorrow we got something to talk about with each one of you, so get plenty of rest" added Shikamaru joining Naruto at his side. "Come" The girls stood and walked to them only to be taken by their rightful partner and led to their rooms.

_"What could they be planning?"_ thought TenTen looking at Neji suspiciously while walking down the hall to his room.


	9. Chapter 9: This Is Not Up For Discussion

**Mate**

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter nine:** **This Is Not For Discussion**

The guys had told the girls they had to talk about something, but none knew of what. It was getting late, night was approaching and still they hadn't said anything to them. They guys had told them to get dressed, because they were going out. Every girl got dressed and together walked down the majestically staircase. The guys were already waiting down. The light of the moon and the darkness of the night made their eyes stand out. "Were going for a ride" said Shikamaru not explaining anything else. Each took their respectively girl and jumped into the night sky.

* * *

The ride had been about one hour long, but the feeling of the breeze and sight of the city in the night was amazing, still this was not a night to be enjoying such things. Each guy carried his girl, being bridal style or piggy back. One by one they landed on a solitary roof. Shikamaru was the first to speak "It's time all of you say your final goodbyes and gather whatever you need. In other words you won't be coming back, so do whatever you need to do" All the girls were scared out of their mind.

"I won't be seeing my mom again?" asked Ino.

"You bastards! We got families of our own, we can't let them hanging just because you're all alone!" This struck Neji very hard; it was like a stab in his heart. Shikamaru noticed it, he knew why.

"This is not up for discussion" Shikamaru replied calmly. Sakura was on the verge of tears, but that wouldn't soften their hearts. They would never let them go.

"You got one week" added Sasuke raising one finger "And, don't try to escape, you'll just make it harder for yourselves" Sasuke had a cold face. He looked menacing; meanwhile Naruto was at the back, saying nothing. He looked to the side, he didn't want to say anything that would come out wrong, plus he didn't have the heart to look straight at Hinata and threaten her.

"Then I'll run away far from here!" yelled TenTen.

Neji looked like he had no patience left "Look bitc-"

Shikamaru put a hand in front of him to calm him down. Shikamaru replied very seriously. "There's no escape, deal with it"

Neji couldn't help but add "If you run, we will hunt you down and trust me, it won't be a picnic for you then" His eyes glowing while he talked staring right at TenTen. Still TenTen didn't back down, although inside she was scared, but she wouldn't show it.

"You've been warned" said Sasuke as he turned to leave with the others. Naruto was the first to go, never looking at Hinata, or any of the other girls. They jumped roof from roof into the night.

When they were out of sight the girls broke down. Ino dropped to the floor and cried loudly, Sakura started to sob. Hinata cried with a hand over her mouth. TenTen looked in the direction they left gritting her teeth with tears in her eyes. They were practically doomed to this cruel destiny they were thrown in without their consent. Should they accept it, or try to fight it? None of them knew what the right choice was. For now they were just relieved that to be back, if only for a week to see their loved ones.

_"I have to do something, anything!"_ TenTen thought biting her finger. The girls headed down the stairs off the roof.

Hinata stayed behind _"What will become of me?"_ she thought, wind blowing through her hair looking at the black sky.

* * *

Naruto was the first one to get back, walk up the stairs and lock himself in his room. "What's his problem?" said Sasuke looking in the direction Naruto had walked off.

Shikamaru sighed "You know he's not the type to be cruel"

"Still he didn't say nothing, we could have use a little reinforcement from him"

"Just leave him be, he'll calm down in a few hours" added Shikamaru. He headed for his room, when Neji appeared looking like he was going to murder somebody and pushed through them.

"Now we have two, it's like we're babysitters, they should get over it and grow up" Shikamaru just nodded and resumed to his room. Sasuke thought of his little cherry blossom, and smiled. If she accepted this, they could have a pretty nice life. He too then walked up the stairs to his room.


	10. Chapter 10: Defying Neji

**Mate**

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter ten: Defying Neji**

It was halfway through the week, and the pressure was getting to them. Luckily they all stayed friends to support each other. They hung out almost every day of that week and came to the conclusion of surrendering; there was no other choice for them. Except for TenTen, she was a fighter; she wouldn't stop fighting and thought it was better to die, than to live with a bastard like Neji.

It was Friday already, Sunday was coming soon and it was going to be the worst day of her life. She found herself sitting on the floor in her room, listening to hard music. It always seemed to calm her thoughts. She then felt her phone vibrate in her pants pocket.

"Hello?"

**"TenTen, its Hinata. I haven't seen you in days"**

"I've been busy" she replied coldly _"Yeah, busy thinking of a plan"_

**"Have you prepared for… y'know what?" **Hinata couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No, I don't plan on going anywhere"

**"TENTEN! You could die! Think about it! I don't like this better than you do, but there's nothing we can do!"**

"I said NO! I plan on getting away!" with that TenTen hung up and turned off her phone.

She thought that by hiding in the city for a couple of weeks, Neji would forget about her and get another to replace her. She was so angry; she didn't care about the other girls. They were weak and surrendered easily; they didn't try to fight this. If they ended up dead, it would be their own fault.

"I'm not going. If he brings me back with him, it's going to be my dead body. I'm not going back alive" She tapped her foot furiously against the floor.

**-Sunday Night: 7:30 PM-**

The boys waited on the promised roof patiently. Their eyes closed, their breathing slow and calm. They knew the girls wouldn't disobey, so they had nothing to worry about. Only Neji had a slight doubt in his mind, he knew TenTen was going to be trouble. He just hoped she would just accept it and come with him calmly. He really did like her and he wasn't going to lose her anytime soon. He resisted the urge to sigh very loudly and just waited.

Soon they heard noises, their eyes shot wide open to look at the door. It opened slowly to reveal Sakura; she only had one bag, it looked like a beach bag. She walked slowly to a corner far from the boys, especially Sasuke. Her head hung low, her arms crossed. Minutes later Hinata came walking in, she had more stuff than Sakura, all in pretty expensive looking bags. She looked at Sakura and joined her.

It was 7: 51 and Ino and TenTen were still missing. Suddenly the door came flying open with a loud thump and brought everyone's attention to it. In the doorway stood a panting Ino with a pretty big bag. Shikamaru smiled at her. But instead of walking to her friends, she walked up to Shikamaru, surprising everyone, even him. She looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm here"

"I noticed" Shikamaru stated "I thought you'll be all sad like them" he said pointing at Hinata and Sakura.

"Well…" she closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips "I don't have a choice, so I thought I could make the best of this situation. Don't misinterpret, I cried, God knows how much I cried, but still I can do nothing. But I want you to remember, this won't give you the right to order and drag me around; you'll respect me and I'll respect you" Ino stated her conditions staring right at Shikamaru, not backing down an inch.

Shikamaru was wide eyed, but then smiled at her "I wouldn't have it any other way" he took her hand and kissed it. Ino was content at the moment, even though leaving her parents was killing her inside.

She didn't said anything to them, just left them a note. She just couldn't face them.

* * *

It was now 8:00 PM and TenTen was the only one who wasn't there. Everyone was ready to leave except Neji. He felt humiliated being stood up in front of everyone. "Neji, we're leaving, are you coming?" Shikamaru asked him.

"No, I think I got some business to attend to" and with that he jumped off into the city to hunt down TenTen. He was mad, no, he was furious. He was in the mood to kill and he knew one person he felt like murdering tonight.

Still at the roof, Sasuke had just left with Sakura and Shikamaru with Ino. Naruto stayed behind. He wanted to be alone with Hinata to talk calmly and not upset her any more than she already was. "You know I can't let you go" said Naruto walking over to Hinata.

She crossed her arms and looked down "I know" she whispered.

He raised his hand and cupped her cheek making her look up. Her face was stained with tears. He felt terrible, but he just couldn't let her go. She was all he was looking for and wasn't going to give her up. Naruto sighed "Just hear me out. I promise I will never hurt you, nor force you to do anything. I will always protect you. I love you and I know in time you'll love me too" Hinata thought that sounded like a marriage vow.

She closed her eyes and remembered everything Ino had told Shikamaru a few minutes ago. She could spend her whole life crying or she could make the best of this situation and try. She chose the latter. She nodded at his words and picked up her bag ready to leave, but then stopped and looked at Naruto "Is TenTen going to be all right?"

Naruto froze; he didn't know what to say. He knew Neji didn't like people interfering in his business, but the bastard could be pretty harsh and unfair sometimes. "I honestly don't know, but I'll tell you what, I'll try to find out and do something about it, ok?" Naruto smiled sadly at her. Hinata was worried about her friend and he didn't blame her, she was defying Neji and that was never a smart thing to do, except for the guys.

Naruto didn't waste any more time and picked Hinata up and jumped away. Still, in the air, Hinata prayed for TenTen's safety.

* * *

TenTen wandered the city; it was packed with people so she hoped he couldn't find her, because she already knew Neji had to be pretty mad and looking for her. As she kept blending through the crowd, she didn't feel the glowing pair of eyes following her every move. He was going to get revenge and it was going to be oh-so-sweet.

* * *

Back with another chapter, so what do you think will happen to TenTen? Dun Dun Dun! Stay tuned for another episode of Dragon Bal- Uh... wrong story. Don't forget to **comment and review**.


	11. Chapter 11: Action Girl

**Author's Note:** I received a lot of reviews about people who liked the story a lot but weren't that happy about chapter 11 (TenTen's horrible scene) and I, myself read it again and thought "Damn it they're right, this is horrible!" This is supposed to be a NejiTen story too, so why am I making these two hate each other so much with almost no chance of ever making up? Because what girl in the world would forgive and then fall in love with her rapist? So, I remade this whole chapter, just the top is the only part that's intact. Sorry for not updating soon, but I've been killing myself trying to fix this chapter AND I'm writing another fanfic at the same time which I've been killing myself again trying to put my ideas in order. Anyway, read and enjoy :)

* * *

**Mate**

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter eleven: ****Action Girl  
**

He had spotted her half an hour ago. Did she think he wouldn't find her? Boy was she wrong. How dare she make a fool out of him! She was going to pay. He just needed her to be alone.

She walked around the city, wearing a dark hoodie, dark pants, dark everything. Nothing that could attract any kind of attention. She walked always alert for any suspicious activity. She couldn't afford to be careless; this was her life we're talking about.

She took unfamiliar routes and alleys she had never knew existed, but anything was fine as long as she could get away.

He saw her take different paths; his guess was she was trying to confuse him. Nonetheless, he knew exactly where she was. Had she forgotten he was a freakin' vampire? He could track her down in less than it takes to blink, but hunting her was more exciting. He wouldn't let her escape. Oh no, not this time.

She walked faster, feeling a bit panicky as she felt alone. She started to run, faster and faster. Taking routes she had never taken before, but she didn't care. Right now she felt like running, anywhere far from here. Until she hit a dead end.

"A dead end? he, he, he" she laughed nervously "Fine I'll go another way then" she then turned around to leave when she saw the last person she wanted to see right now.

Her eyes turned wide and her pupils small. She was paralyzed in fear. He had found her and he didn't look too happy. _"Am I going to die?" _she frowned _"No way! I'm not going down without a fight!"_

"You can run, but you can't hide" he moved forward, his face furious. "You humiliated me for the last time; you will pay for your insolence"

TenTen took steps back until she hit the wall. Suddenly he was in front of her. _"When did he get so close?"_

He grabbed her arm harshly, his nails digging into her skin. She winced in pain. "Don't like that huh?" He dug his nails more and more until bruises began to form in her arm.

"Please, I had worse" she yanked her arm from his grasp. Damn it! She had dislocated her arm, but she would not show it. That would give him an advantage.

She had to bluff her way out of this. "Little boy, at your age one would think you could handle rejection" she smirked "One little human girl dumps you and you throw a tantrum. Could you be more pathetic?"

He growled "Do you have a death wish?" He got closer and closer punching the spot on the wall right next to her head.

TenTen tilted her head slightly. He had actually cracked the wall. Oi, he was really mad. Her mother had told her her mouth would someday bring her big trouble.

He was too close for her to do anything. Gazing at him she could appreciate his beauty. How could an asshole like him be so fucking hot?! Too bad his attitude sucked and that kidnapping thing and forcing her to become his woman wasn't doing anything in his favor either.

How many women would do anything just to be by his side? To catch his attention if only for a moment? They would surely die if they could make eye contact with his gorgeous eyes.

But that was them and _she_ would not bow down to him. Tough luck Mr. big scary vampire, you will play by her rules.

Still smirking she kept riling him up "Are you so insecure you need to intimidate a poor defenseless human girl?" she raised her head a little to seem more confident "Some man _you_ are"

"You defenseless? Don't make me laugh. You're the last person I would call defenseless" he scoffed at the idea of her being a defenseless little girl. He knew she was strong and that was one of the many things that had attracted him to her.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? Sorry but assholes don't get brownie points"

He punched the wall again with his other hand, trapping her in between. "You're sure asking for it"

TenTen noticed his eyes didn't look as serious as before, more like, almost turned on, but still dangerous. If she was to escape, now was the time to do it.

"Blah, blah, blah, always making threats, but never acting on them. But me, I'm an action girl" She grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him towards her and planted a big wet kiss on his lips taking him completely by surprise.

She pressed on and deepened the kiss. But as she felt him beginning to respond she caught him off guard and kneed him with all her might right in his stomach. He instantly broke the kiss and began to cough violently, bending down to clutch his stomach. She took the chance to run.

And run she did. Keeping her injured arm still with her other hand wasn't easy and didn't leave much to fight with should he come chasing after her again.

"_Run fast damn it! He could be right behind you!_" she told herself as she ran. But where could she hide herself where he couldn't find her?

She spotted a park just a few meters away. Great, she could hide behind a few trees and maybe he would confuse her with another person or a squirrel. "_A squirrel? Who am I kidding? He isn't that stupid_"

After finding a good enough place to hide, she checked her arm. It was all bruised up from when he had grabbed her and already forming deep purple bruises. It too had crescent shaped cuts from his sharp nails. And let's not forget it was also dislocated and she could hardly move it without causing severe pain to her shoulder. She closed her eyes, sighed deeply and leaned back on a tree. She was in deep shit if he found her right now.

"Found you" he appeared a few feet back from where she stood.

FUCK THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD! There was no way she could outrun him now. Maybe she could catch him off guard again. The odds were against her, but she would not give up, nope.

She ran again heading in the opposite direction away from him, but in just a flash of a moment he was in front of her. But she didn't stop, she attempted to pass him and keep on going. But again he caught her injured arm and pulled, only for her to pull harder in her direction. He dug his nails into her skin, but she kept pulling, making his nails rake and break her skin.

Ouch, her whole arm was now bleeding. She wasn't getting out of this one this time. Just when she thought he had won, a karate chop came out of nowhere hitting Neji's arm. She was instantly released and looked around to look at her savior.

He had really thick eyebrows and ridiculous round eyes. She laughed nervously. He didn't look much like a hero, but she sure was glad he helped her.

Neji grabbed his arm in pain "You! What the hell are _you_ doing here? This isn't any of your business!" He growled.

"I followed you here, the moment I saw you I knew something would go seriously wrong" The mystery man walked towards TenTen and placed a hand on her shoulder.

A vein popped out in her forehead. This guy was a creep too. Why the hell was he touching her so familiarly? "Hey—"

He then gently held up TenTen's battered arm examining it. It was all bloody and bruised. He clenched his teeth and looked towards the vampire.

"Whatever she did to you, which I imagine was all in your mind, is no excuse for doing this!" He held TenTen's arm higher "Have you no morals, honor, _pride?!_"

"She shouldn't have disobeyed her master then" stated Neji somewhat calm.

"Master?! Why you creep—"

"Nothing she could have done justifies your behavior towards her, a girl"

"Hey, what are you saying—"

She isn't as weak as she looks. There's more to her than meets the eye"

"I don't look weak bast—"

"Neji, a vampire vs. a human? You already knew the outcome. You were just toying with her" he glared at Neji with an 'are you serious?' kind of face.

"Look mister, I could totally—"

"Who the hell cares? She and I still have some unfinished business. So if you would do me a favor and get the hell out of here I would deeply appreciate it" anger dripped from his tone.

"Arghh! Stop interrupting me you jackasses!" Yelled TenTen, but neither boy paid her any mind.

"Sorry, but you will not be touching her as long as I'm around" He picked up TenTen bridal style. She blushed. Here was another beefy guy holding her close. Boy was she was glad she hadn't had a nosebleed yet.

He looked at the vampire one last time, before flash stepping and disappearing from Neji's sight.

"Wait!—damn you!" screamed Neji holding his hurt arm. He couldn't sense that annoying guy's presence and now that he had taken her he knew he had probably lost her forever.

* * *

So this was the new fixed up chapter 11. Please let me know what you think, if it was better than the last chapter or if it was good or not. If you don't remember the old chapter 11 and wish to compare, send me PM with your email and I will email you the chapter. I have no problems in doing so, so don't be afraid to ask. Chapter twelve will remain the same except for correcting a few spelling errors. Chapter thirteen will be eliminated completely and chapter fourteen, which I'm currently working on, will replace chapter thirteen. Constructive criticism is always welcome. No flames or bashing, because that just makes me mad. Please **comment and review**.


	12. Chapter 12: I Want To Be Happy

Changes have been made to the story, please read my Author's Note in the previous chapter.

* * *

**Mate**

(A Naruto Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter twelve: I Want To Be happy**

Hinata looked out the window. It had been exactly one week since Naruto told her he couldn't find anything about TenTen. He had no clue about where she was and if she was ok. What could she do? What could she really do? She was literally trapped in this mansion or prison as she thought sometimes, even if Naruto was a very good guy, she still felt trapped.

She didn't want to be forced into a relationship. She always imagined that one day she would meet a nice guy who would tell her he liked her. She imagined dates to the movies, to the park, to get ice cream, an excuse to hold hands. She would then blush as he shared funny stories with her laughing and smiling and then when the moment was right she would share her first kiss— Her first kiss. She remembered. The day she was kidnapped her first kiss had been stolen. She sighed _"So much for dreaming…"_

Hinata had been given her own room, due to the fact that he wanted her to feel like she could have her own space. A beautiful room nonetheless, but still she felt alone. She also could wander around the mansion which she noticed was humongous. It seemed like each boy had a separate wing of the house to themselves. No wonder it was big. But that didn't matter as she was stuck inside. She couldn't go outside to enjoy the warm sun and the flowers or just to stare at the beautiful night sky. Naruto didn't allow her. She knew he still didn't trust her enough to let her go outside. As she couldn't go anywhere else, she mainly stuck to her room, staring out the window all day, except for bathroom breaks and dinner.

Right now she only hoped that TenTen was alright.

"Hinata" a voice called softly, pulling her from her thoughts.

She turned around to see Naruto on the doorway. "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon" The look on his face worried "You look pale, you could faint or worse, get sick"

"I'm fine" she replied as softly as she could. She just wanted to be left alone to her thoughts.

"I know you're worried about her, but starving yourself isn't going to help her"

"It doesn't matter, I can't even look for her" Hinata looked so hopeless. He felt guilty at that comment. But even so Naruto could only stare. Even when she looked lost, she looked beautiful with skin that looked like porcelain. He didn't want her to get sick, she was so gorgeous.

He backed away opening the door to leave knowing she wouldn't listen to him. He glanced at her one last time before he left. He would try again later to convince her to eat at least something.

He locked the door and sighed while he slumped against it.

"Problem?"

He opened his eyes to see Shikamaru across from him.

"She won't eat, she won't talk, she won't even get out of her room" He said, then grabbing his head he shouted "I can't take this anymore! I want her to be happy, why can't I do that! Am I so terrible to be with?!"

"Let me get back to you on that"

"Not the time for jokes Shikamaru" Naruto glared. He then calmed down changing the topic "How's Ino coping?"

"I'm really surprised, she seems to get more comfortable with the idea of living here more each day"

"I'm glad at least one does, even Sasuke has problems with his girl"

Shikamaru sighed "Give them space, they will open up—"

"When?! How much space?!" Naruto interrupted.

"You just need to be patient, I know it's not your strongest suit, but try it. It can't do you no harm" Shikamaru patted Naruto on the shoulder and left.

* * *

"Hey" Sasuke entered Sakura's room finding her sitting on the bed. She was leaning against the headboard, with her knees to her chest.

"What?" she asked flatly.

"Are you ever coming out of this room?" he asked, arms crossed.

"When I feel like it" She retorted back, not caring about her tone or answer.

Sasuke massaged the bridge of his nose. Why was this girl so much trouble? He could give her anything she ever could ever want. Any girl would jump at that opportunity. Did she do it just to get him riled up, to leave her alone? No way, he was an Uchiha. He would never lose a fight, less an argument.

"Stop moping around and just accept it already" He wouldn't put up with her smartass comments.

Sakura glared at him "Accept it?! You kidnapped me!" She shouted.

"So? Ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome?"

"You asshole!" she hugged her knees even more "Just… leave me alone"

"Sorry, can't do that" Sasuke walked up to her.

"Why? Is it that fun to torture me? To watch me feel like a prisoner?" she was on the verge of crying. Why did she feel this way? She was stronger than this. She was the strongest girl in her school. Maybe because she knew she had no fighting chance against him. Against Sasuke. A vampire.

He looked at her upset form. Why was she making this so hard? She was smart, beautiful, and feisty. He could easily see himself spending all his life with her by his side, but that would never happen if she never opened up to him. If only he could reach her, just a little…

He sat by the corner of her bed reaching out his hand to gently touch her cheek. As soon as his fingers slightly brushed her face she turned with quick lightning reflexes and bit his hand.

"What the hell?! Are you insane?!" He tried to shake her off, but she just stuck like gum on a shoe. Finally he pulled his hand out of her mouth. The imprint of her teeth in his hand looked deep. But he was a vampire, it would heal in no time.

"Try that again and I'll bite your whole hand off, I don't care if you're a vampire, I'll bite you!" She was on her hands and knees glaring at Sasuke. She would let him know she wasn't going down without a fight.

He stood up, deciding to twist her words against her "I wouldn't mind if you bit me someplace else" He had a smug look on his face "Actually you can bite all you want" He whispered seductively.

Sakura shuddered at his lusty voice. Her tear stained cheeks reddened. Damn it! He always did this. Whenever they would argue, he would turn her words against her. She knew he only did it to distract her from their fights, but she couldn't help stare. As routine commanded, she would always blush, he then would smirk and after a few extremely embarrassing minutes he'd leave the room.

Not today.

"You can start right here" said Sasuke as he pulled down on his V-neck collar and signaled to his collarbone.

Sakura blushed even more, her ears now red. Even if he was a complete asshole, he was still hot. He had a perfect body, a gorgeous face and an attitude that would drive any girl crazy. She could have been one of them if only she had not been kidnapped! _"Why am I staring at him? He kidnapped me. Kidnapped me damn it! Look away!"_

"N-no, thanks" she choked out, not being able to look at his face any longer. She could just imagine him smirking at his victory. She had lost again.

As he looked at her, he suddenly remembered that day, the day he lost everything, the day he promised himself he would fix it no matter the cost, and to do that he needed her. He looked away; he didn't want to tease her anymore.

When she heard nothing she dared look up, risking her pride, to see him looking out the window deep in thought. "What, no remark?" She had snapped him from his thoughts.

"It's… nothing" he quickly made for the door.

Sakura had never seen those kind of eyes on him. They looked so different. It was like he was another person, different from his asshole self. She suddenly wanted to know more.

"Wait" she called out. He turned around to face her "What's wrong?"

He just pocketed his hands "Like I said, nothing"

"It must be something" She pushed on softly.

Sasuke suddenly smiled at her. A gentle smile, a genuine one.

"I'll tell you one day"

With that he left, leaving Sakura wanting to know more about this different side of Sasuke.

* * *

Shikamaru entered his room to see Ino looking at herself in the full sized mirror, two different sets of clothes on each hand.

"Why are you here?" Not knowing why she wasn't in her _own_ room.

Ino looked up and smiled "Just the person I wanted to see"

Shikamaru could only stare. _"Is she crazy?"_

I need you to tell me which one looks better, this one?" She showed him a taupe dress with deep chocolate brown lace at the top "Or this one?" she then showed him a yellow sundress with white ruffles at the bottom.

"Uh… the gray one?"

Ino looked at her hands and then at Shikamaru "There is no gray one!"

"I don't know, what do you want me to tell you?"

"Well you could at least tell me which one looks better" she turned to continue looking at the mirror the way a teenage girl would do before a date.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ino immediately knew what he was asking about. Placing her clothes on his bed, she put her hands on her hips and stared at him "Do you want me to cry? Do you want me to wail and weep on the floor? Or scream that I hate you and you're a monster?"

"No, I just thought you would be a little distant" he responded crossing his arms.

"Well I plan to make the most out of this" she looked angry but then sighed and looked down "I want to be happy y'know? If I'm going to live here, I want to get along; it's no use fighting all the time"

Shikamaru walked up to her and hugged her. "Every day you surprise, I like you more and more each day" Ino could only smile at that. At least she knew he cared, even thought he was the one that kidnapped her, but she put that aside for now and enjoy the moment.

She felt his strong arms around her, his firm, strong chest, his nice smell, his warm embrace; she could easily stay like this for hours. Was she beginning to like him? _Really_ like him?

He pulled away looking at a smiling Ino. She then opened her mouth.

"Now tell me honestly, which one looks better?" she began again.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped slightly, he then face-palmed himself "What a drag"

"C'mon, just try" she whined at him.

* * *

Please **comment and review**.


End file.
